Naruto the master
by alphadj22
Summary: right after his daily beatings Naruto meets kyuubi when he is little. she teaches him how to be a shinobi. but what he doesn't know that in the future she becomes on of his mates. this story is going to have a massive harem in it. don't like it then don't read it. i do not own any of the naruto characters masashi kishimoto does. some of the sword attacks are from inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Master**

Chapter 1

Female characters that will be in narutos harem

hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune  
yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Fem-kiba

Fem-shino

Fem-neji

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

* * *

It was early in the morning when you can see a 5 year old child walking to training ground 44. At 6 o' clock when everyone else is sleeping or just waking up. And his name is Naruto Uzumaki. " **Naruto I think that you should hurry up and go to the training ground so no one will find you." Said Kyuubi ** last night he just found out that he has the kyuubi in side of him.

-Flashback-

When naruto got home from yet another beating he didn't even bother to take a shower he just went to bed. Then he opened his eyes and found him in the sewers and looked around to see if he can find any way to get out of here. He keeps looking around until he was in a room and stops when he hears some one crying.

**"sniffle sniffle"**

He sees a girl that looks to be in her 20's, he walks up to her and asks "why are you crying?"

All she says is **"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry"**

He looks around looking confused.

"what are you sorry about? It's not like you did anything bad" he said

**"But I did do something bad.**" She said

"What could you do that was so bad?" asked Naruto

She told him everything that happened on the night that he was born and how she was being controlled by someone. When she finished telling him what happened he just looked at her then at the floor for a couple of minutes then looked at her and said " I accept your apology."

She looks confused at how he would accept her apology just like that and asks** " how could you accept my apology just like that and not be mad? I mean im the one who killed your parents, and im the reason that the village hates you."**

Naruto just looks at her and explains "the reason why I accepted your apology so easily is because you said sorry. And because you said that you were being controlled by someone so I cant be mad at you for not having any control over what you're doing."

**" Naruto-kun I thank you for accepting my apology. I promise I will do anything you want."** Kyuubi said.

" anything?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin

Kyuubi blushed at that.** "Yes anything."** Said Kyuubi

Naruto grinned. "Then I want you to be my sensei and train me to be the best and strongest shinobi ever" Naruto said

**" Ok Naruto-kun since you want me to be your sensei tomorrow we are going to be going to go to training ground 44 also known as the 'Forrest of death', so get rest."** Said Kyuubi.

" ok sensei, good night" and with that he went up to Kyuubi and kissed her on the cheek and left his mind scape.

Kyuubi blushed when he did that and thought ' I cant wait to train him so I can turn him into a hunk"** kyuubi blushed even redder when she thought of what she was going to do to him when he gets older.**

When naruto came out of his mind scape he went to the bathroom to get all of the dried up blood that was on his skin then went to bed.

-Flashback end-

* * *

When Naruto got to training ground 44 he went inside and kyuubi told him to go to the center of the training ground. Then to start doing 1,000 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 500 curl-ups to start as a warm up. Then after she told him to do some chakra exercises. When he did that she told him to gather some of his chakra and add it to his feet when he did that she told him to walk up and down the tree 10 times, then run up the tree 10 times.

When he did that she pulled him into his mindscape and showed him some basic jutsu.

**Well that's it for chapter 1**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bloodline Naruto**

"**Kurama / summoning speaking"**

'**Kurama/ summoning thinking'**

"Naruto/ other people talking"

'Naruto/ other people thinking'

Female characters that will be in naruto's harem

hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Fem-kiba

Fem-shino

Fem-neji

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

A month after training with kyuubi and finding out that kyuubi's name is kurama, he felt himself getting stronger than the day he started training.

As he walks out of the 'forest of death' at 8 o'clock at night he looks around to see if he can see anyone. When he finds no one he starts to walk to the playground. Naruto goes to the swing set, he sits on it. He feels like he is being watched, when he looks around he sees no one. Then he gets up and runs home.

-In the trees-

Kakashi watches as the demon brat runs home and gets an idea 'maybe I can avenge my sensei now while he clueless on what's about to happen.'

With that idea he starts to follow the demon to his home.

-With Naruto-

"**Naru-kun I think you are being followed by someone" **

"can you tell who it is and how strong the person is?"

"**I can try" **

As kurama checks to see who Naruto is following him just kept on running home.

"**Naru-kun, the person who is following you is a male jonin and he is a strong one at that" **

"Do you think we can take him?"

"**I don't think so naru-kun" **

-With kakashi-

'Ok he's almost home, time to make my move.'

As kakashi was about to attack Naruto, Naruto shunshined away from him.

"What the fuck? When did he learn shunshin? I better tell the hokage."

-With Naruto-

"Man that was close. At least I shunshined away from him or else something bad might have happened. Right kurama-sensei?"

"**Yea, are happy that I taught you how to ** **shunshin?"**

"Yea"

-Flash back-

"**Ok naru-kun I am going to teach you how shunshin so I want you to make 10 shadow clones and have them run at you at high speed."**

"Hai kurama-sensei"

Naruto makes 10 clones and has them charge at him, while they do that kurama shows Naruto how to do shunshin. When Naruto does the shunshins he ends up 5 ft. away from the 10 clones.

"**well done Naru-kun"**

"Thanks kurama-sensei."

-End Flash back-

"So kurama-sensei what are we going to do now?"

"**I think you should get some rest because I'm going to teach you how to use henge in the morning"**

"Hai kurama-sensei"

As naruto goes to bed kurama starts making plans on making a bloodline for naruto.

-With kakashi-

"I swear hokage-sama I saw naruto walk out of training ground 44 and use shunshin to somewhere"

"kakashi are you sure that you saw it was naruto and not Anko?"

"yes I'm sure hokage-sama, I knew it was naruto"

Sigh "ok kakashi , I will talk to naruto in the morning. You are dismissed."

"hai hokage-sama"

"sigh, I guess its back to doing paper work."

-With naruto-

At 5 o'clock in the morning kurama wakes naruto up and tells him to eat and take a shower. Then to get dresses so that they can go sneak into the library so naruto can learn some more chakra control. When he gets to the library he sneaks in and makes a dozen clones to read chakra control books and another dozen to read about jutsu's. while his clones are reading he is on the roof taking a nap until kurama wakes him up to tell him that the library will be opening soon so he dispelled his clones and all of the clones memories come to him and leaves. He got stopped by a cat masked ANBU telling him that the hokage would like to speak to him in his office.

When naruto got to the hokage's office he knocked when the hokage told him to come in he did.

"Naruto-kun do you know why you are in my office this morning?"

"No I don't hokage-sama"

"well one of my jonins saw you coming out of training ground 44 and then saw you using shunshin, can you tell me why you were in training ground 44 and how you were able to use shunshin?"

Hokage looked at him questioningly

-in Naruto's mindscape-

"**Naru-kun whatever you do, do not tell him that you can talk to me yet."**

"Why kurama-sensei"

"**because then he would have someone tighten the seal on you"**

"Ok kurama-sensei"

-Outside of Naruto's mindscape-

'Ok let's see if I can lie to the old man'

"well hokage-sama in the morning when I wake up I sneak into the library when no ones awake and that library's still closed and I go to the selves and read books on chakra control. When I'm done I go to the school and read the scrolls on how to shunshin. And the reason why I was in training ground 44 was because I was training myself to become a strong shinobi. " Thinking that is a good lie and that the old man will buy it, he smiled.

The hokage looks at him and wonders if he is telling the truth, he lets it go.

"Ok naruto-kun but next time you want to read from the library or the school just ask ok?"

"Hai hokage-sama"

With that naruto leaves.

When naruto leaves the building he shunshins home.

The first thing that naruto does when he gets home is eat then shunshin to training ground 44. When naruto gets to training ground 44 he then starts his training.

**To be continued **

**Well that's it to chapter 2, in the next chapter I think I will time skip to his first day at konoha academy where he will meet and develop his crush on a pink haired girl.**

**Review and tell me how much you liked this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**Bloodline** Naruto

**me no own naruto masashi kishimoto does.**

**"Kurama / summoning speaking"**

**'Kurama/ summoning thinking'**

"Naruto/ other people talking"

'Naruto/ other people thinking'

Female characters that will be in naruto's harem

hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Fem-kiba

Fem-shino

Fem-neji

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

* * *

-Time skip 3 years-

"**Naru-kun, time to get up so get dressed and eat so you can go to the academy."**

"Hai Kura-Chan"

As Naruto was getting up he stretched, did his usual morning routine, got dressed and ate breakfast. Naruto is an 8 year old boy with spikey blonde hair, 5"4', with looking a little animalistic thanks to Kurama of course.

-Flashback 2 years ago-

"**Ok naru-kun today I am going to give you a very powerful doujutsu ok?" **

"Hai kurama-sensei"

"**ok, what I am about to give you is the rinnegan and only the sage of six paths used the rinnegan."**

"sweet, is that doujutsu really that awesome?"

"**yes Naru-kun, but you can't tell anyone not even the hokage that you have the rinnegan, ok?"**

"ok Kurama-sensei, I promise."

"**ok, the process of giving you the rinnegan takes 30 minutes so I want you to lay down and take a nap until I wake you up, ok? But there will be some side effects that will happen to your body, ok?"**

"what will be the side effects be?"

"**You will become more feral, foxlike, you will be able to you canine speak, like the inuzaka's, you will have youki with is demon chakra that will help you, plus you will get stronger."**

'**And some other changes will happen to his body, he can thank me later for when the time comes."**

Kurama thinks while blushing.

"sweet I can't wait"

"**neither can I, Naru-kun."**

As Naruto lies down he begins to fall asleep.

* * *

-Anko's pov -

Somewhere in the bushes in training ground 44 14 year old girl known as Anko was watching naruto.

'why is that kid out here in the forest sleeping, doesn't he know that this forest is dangerous for kids his age to be here?'

Anko thought, she doesn't move but just sits there watching Naruto to see if he does anything.

-Naruto's pov -

3o minutes ha, time ve passed and kurama wakes naruto up.

"Ok naru-kun to wake up."

"Oh kurama-sensei, did it work?"

"yes it did but it takes 2 days until u can activate your doujutsu."

"Ok kurama-sensei. Now what do we do now?"

"Now you have to go home and eat. Tonight we are going somewhere when everyone is sleeping ok?"

"Ok, kurama-sensei."

-Anko's pov-

When naruto left Anko comes out of hiding and looks at the place where he was and decides to leave. Thinking 'what was that brat doing in the forest?'

* * *

-Flash back end-

"Kura-Chan what do u think konoha academy will be like?"

"I don't know, Naru-kun, we will just have to find out."

As Naruto is getting dressed into his orange jumpsuit kurama is thinking.

'Man I have got to get Naru-kun some new clothes, and fast, tonight we are going to a shop after everyone is asleep and get some new clothes for Naru-kun'

"naru-kun it's time to go to the academy"

"Ok Kura-Chan."

"naru-kun, wait, come into the mindscape for a minute."

"Ok Kura-Chan"

"naru-kun do you see the seal?"

"Hai Kura-Chan"

"Well I want you to rip the some of the bottom of it so I can see what you see and we can still talk to each other and no one will know that we can talk to each other."

"Ok Kura-Chan."

As he walks up to the cage he rips off some of the bottom half of the seal.

"Much better Naru-Kun. Now off to the academy."

"Ok

-Normal pov-

Once naruto gets to the schools entrance he takes a deep breath and goes in side

'Wow, the school sure is big. I wonder if I will make any friends here.'

"Hey Kura-Chan I wonder if I will make any friends here."

"You probably will Naru-kun, but don't get your hopes up because the adults might have told their kids to stay away from you."

"Yea probably"

'Well I have to go find my class room. '

Once he reaches the room he looks around and sees a bunch of girls fawning over a boy that looks like he's not interested in the girls around him.

'Hey Kura-Chan, why do you think that those girls are fawning all over that boy?"

"Well I believe that the boy is an uchiha, the uchiha and everyone else think that they are elite clan so they are not friendly and very ignorant."

'Ok, so where do you think that I should sit?'

"I think that you should sit next to the purple-haired girl that keeps looking at you." Kurama smirked.

'Ok if you say so'

Naruto walks over to the girl. "Excuse me is it alright if I sit next to you?"

Hinata's pov-

'Why is he asking if he can sit next to me when he can just sit anywhere else?'

"o-of c-course you c-can sit d-down" hinata slightly blushed

-Naruto's pov-

"Thanks, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga"

"Well it's nice to meet you hinata-Chan"

'Well hinata seems nice Kura-Chan.'

"yea she does"

'I think she can br one of Naru-Kuns mates in the future" Kurama smirks

'I think Naruto-Kun looks good in that orange jumpsuit' Hinata blushes.

While hinata and naruto where talking iruka and mizuki came into the room.

-Iruka's pov-

"Hey iruka did you hear that the kyuubi brat is going to be in your class?"

"No Mizuki I did not know that he will be in my class"

Iruka looks around the room until he sees that kyuubi brat talking to the Hyuuga heiress.

Thanks to kurama's training he could hear what the two teachers said and looked at them, once he sees them looking at him the teachers look away.

"ok everyone welcome to your first days at konoha academy. Now when I call your name I want you to stand up and say your name then sit down. Ok?"

"Hai sensei" everyone said

He keeps on saying random students names until he reaches naruto. "Ok de- I mean Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto stands up and glares at him says here then sits back down.

"Ok that is all. If that is all, I want to go outside and see what we are working with."

Everyone cheers and heads outside.

"Ok everybody we are going to do some spars to see how you guys fight. Ok? Up first is Naruto Uzumaki VS Sasuke Uchiha"

Everyone was telling and cheering Sasuke on and booing and yelling at Naruto.

Naruto walks up to the field.

'Hey kura-Chan do you think that I should show him what I can do or just enough to knock him out?'

"just knock him out Naru-kun we don't want show off now do we?"

"I guess not."

"Ok, when I say start you fight ok?"

Both boys nod that the understand.

"FIGHT"

* * *

-Sakura's pov-

"Come on Sasuke-kun kick his ass-

'Come on naru-kun, I know you can do it.'

-Normal pov-

* * *

The first one to throw a punch was Sasuke but Naruto dodges it.

"I will show you why we Uchiha are known as the elite"

"Whatever you say uchiha"

Naruto started to get bored so he decided to end the fight and just knock the uchiha out.

"Ok uchiha I'm getting bored so let's just end this right now ok?"

"just what I was thinking dobe"

Running towards Sasuke he dodges sasuke's punch then punches Sasuke in the face knocking him out on this ass. Everyone just looks on in shock that some kid that has no fighting experience knock out an uchiha.

"well that was fun while it lasted." Naruto just looks at iruka " so iruka are u going to call the fight and send him to the nurse?"

"Uh Mizuki can you bring Mr. Uchiha to the nurse?"

As mizuki brings Sasuke to the nurse everyone snaps out of it and some of the kids look at him in awe while others just glared at naruto, as in sasuke's fan girl club. Once everyone was done fighting they went inside.

* * *

-Time skip after school-

'Finally school is over'

"yea now go home, eat and rest because we are going shopping when everyone is sleeping. Now go!"

'ok I'm going.'

* * *

To be continued.

That's it for today.


	4. Chapter 4

Bloodline Naruto

CH 4

me no own naruto masashi kishimoto does.

**"Kurama / summoning / jutsu's speaking"**

**'Kurama/ summoning jutsu's thinking'**

"Naruto/ other people talking"

'Naruto/ other people thinking'

Female characters that will be in naruto's harem

hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

* * *

-Mindscape-

'**I wish he was older then I could have my way with him.'**

While she was thinking to herself he started to wake up. He woke up to his head in her lap and his face in her boobs.

'Aaahhh, it feels like my face is in fluffy pillows.'

"**Heehee, oh naru-kun, I'm glad that you are awake"**

"kura-chan, not that I mind but why am I in my mindscape and not in my bed?"

"**Well I wanted you to wake up to something pleasant. (smirks) besides, didn't it feel nice to have your face in my breasts?"**

"(blushes) yes but , that's be side's the points."

"**and what is the point?"**

"that I shouldn't be waking up in my mindscape."

"**technically your not actually awake., onle your mind is awake and not your body."**

"uhh, never mind."

"**ok"**

* * *

-Outside mindscape-

As naruto comes out of his mindscape he does his morning routine, he gets dressed and leaves for his new training ground (which is the forest of death). **'hey naru-kun, I think you are being followed."**

"It's ok it's just one of oldmans **ANBU**. Let's see about that, **Bansho Ten' in.**

Once he said that the** ANBU **came flying out of the bush and in to naruto, he grabbed the **ANBU** by the throat and slammed the person into the tree. He removed the **ANBU **off and saw a beautiful lady.

"Why have you been following me?"

"I was ordered to by hokage-sama"

"Well send him a message for me ok , tell him to stop having his** ANBU **watching me or I'll burn all of his Icha Icha books, ok?"

"Yes naruto-kun."

With that she vanished.

"Ok kura-chan now it's time to go train."

5 minutes later and they reached his training field.

-an hour later -

**Ok naru-kun, it's time to go to school."**

"Awww, but I don't want to."

"**But Hinata's there and she would be very disappointed if you didn't go. Plus if you go I will give you a surprise after."**

"Ok Kura-chan."

When he gets to the school a little late, he decides to show off a little so he walks up the wall to his class.

* * *

-Inside the class-

"Is naruto here?"

Everyone says no.

Then the window opens by its self or so the children thought, and in popped naruto.

"Hiya every one, am I late?"

"Yes Naruto you are late, by 3 minutes. And how did you get all the way up here anyway, there's no ladders to use to get up here."

"Well, I kind of walked up the wall to get up here. Hahaha"

* * *

-Normal pov-

"Well whatever, just sit down. Ok class there is going to be a talent show tomorrow and you have to be in it, so sign up and practice.

When naruto went to sit down he sat down next to Hinata

"Hi hinata-hime, did you like my entrance?"

"I did but next time be on time."

**(Hinata started to not stutter the much and be more confident in herself.)**

"Ok Hinata-hime, but I was busy training and you know how much time it takes to train."

"Yes but you could have gotten up earlier, I thought you wouldn't be here."

"Well I am now"

"Yes you are and I'm glad you are here."

"So hinata-hime what are you doing for the talent show?"

"I don't know, how about you?" I was thinking about sing a song."

"Oh ok."

-Time skip after school-

'ok Kura-chan what is the surprise?'

"**I will tell you when you get home ok?**

'Fine'

-Time skip: home-

'ok Kura-chan what is the surprise that you wanted to give me ?'

"**well its one of the surprises, I want you to a Chi Bunshin"**

'ok, how many do you need?'

"**I just need one"**

"ok"

When he did the did the hand signs for the jutsu a chi Bunshin poofed right next to him.

"Ok now what?"

"**Now pump some chakra into the seal." **

When he pumped chakra in the seal his blood clone poofed and now it looked like the kyuubi that was in the seal.

"ok what did I just do?"

"**Don't worry I'm not free, all I'm going to do is give or rather bring you somewhere. Now come on"**

"Wait where are we going, wait, oi!"

'**Damn, why is he so loud? I wonder if the weapons shops owner has a daughter around naru-kuns age.'**

When they got to the weapons shop they see a girl that looks a little older than naruto.

'**Eh she looks around naru-kuns age.'**

"**Ok naru-kun, I brought you here to get you a weapon so go pick one out."**

As naruto goes around the shop kyuubi goes up to the girl that is at the counter.

"**What's your name?"**

"Ten-ten"

"**How old are you?"**

"um I'm 9. Why do you want to know"

"**I don't know, call it curiosity. So what do think of the kid I walked in with in?"**

"He looks nice, he looks like he's been train long and hard. Wait are you trying to hook me and him up. Cause if u are then I'm not interested."

"**What's wrong with him? Ok I know that he's only a year younger than you but come on give him a shot. You didn't even see what he looks like without a shirt on, hold on.** She looks to where naruto is and yells** Hey Naru-kun come here for a minute. **Looks at Ten-Ten. **Just wait and what I'm talking about.**

Naruto comes over

"What, I didn't even look at the swords yet."

"**Naru-kun can you lift up your shirt please?"**

Naruto lifts up his shirt and Ten-Ten looks at his stomach and drools at seeing a 6 pack.

"**Ok Naru-kun you can go look at the swords." **He leaves; she looks at ten-ten and smirks. **"if you want to see more then you will have to come back to his place." **

"But I can't take a brake right now and plus I have a day off tomorrow so can I come over tomorrow and see more?"

'**oh she'll see more and probably go farther than seeing.'**

"**Ok that a deal."**

* * *

-With naruto-

'Ok I see a lot of good looking swords but which one fits me well.'

As he looks around he finally finds a sword in the back of the store. He picks it up and feels drawn to it like it is calling to him. He swings it around and it feels so light and feels like it fits him.

He brings it up to the counter. "hey kura-chan I think I found the sword that fits me perfectly, can I have it?"

"**sure."** She looks at ten-ten. **"How much for the sword?" **ten-ten looks at the sword." that's a pretty sword where did u find it?"

"I found it way back in the store."

"Then that's a rare sentimental sword. That sword will cost 177650 yen"

"Ok. Here you go." He hands her the money and she hands him a sheath for the sword. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" then she winks at him and leaves.

'**well I think that he is going to have another mate besides me and Hinata'**

"**well Naru-kun lets head back to your place, it's time for your next surprise."**

* * *

As they walk in to the house she takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom and oushes him onto the bed.

"**are you ready for you surprise? (and no they're not going to have sex)**

"yeah"

**-Lemon scene, don't like then skip to the next big bold-**

She starts to unbutton his pants and takes them off with his boxers then she starts to stroke his 9" dick feeling it getting bigger. She couldn't wait any longer so she shoved it into her mouth, bouncing on and off of his dick.

"Oh kura-chan, your so good. Oh I'm close to shooting in to your mouth"

"**Mm." **She takes his dick out of her mouth much to his disappointment and gives him a boobjob.

"oh o my god, I'm Cumming, oh shit."

When he said that cum came out of his dick and onto her face and breast. When he stopped coming she licked him clean.

"**Did you enjoy that?"**

"why yes I did love. Did you."

"**yes I did. And might I say that your cum tasted amazing but it was salty. And just think in a few years you can put this dick in my pussy and ram me to heaven."**

When she was talking he started to get turned on again. When she noticed thing she said **"go take a shower and cool off. (smirks) we can do this again tomorrow."**

**-END LEMON SCENE-**

He frowns when he hears this. "ok mate".

He goes take a shower when he was down he goes to his bed and see's kyuubi already asleep so he gets in to bed behind her and pulls her closer to him and falls asleep.

* * *

**AND DONE **

**SO WAT DO U THINK**

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

me no own naruto masashi kishimoto does.

**"Kurama / summoning / jutsu's speaking"**

**'Kurama/ summoning jutsu's thinking'**

"Naruto/ other people talking"

'Naruto/ other people thinking'

Female characters that will be in naruto's harem

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

-Naruto's pov-

**-Lemon scene-**

Naruto wakes up to feeling an amazing feeling on his lower body and looks down to see what was going on and what he sees is kyuubi sucking on his dick.

"really Kura-chan, do you really have to do this early in the morning?"

"**what? When I woke up I felt something poking me in the back and saw this so I thought I would help you out and get rid of your hard-on. And im hungry and I'm just having a little snack."**

"oh fuck. Fine just please hurry and finish what you are doing so I can get ready to leave to school."

"**With pleasure"**

"Oh kura-chan, faster. I'm almost there. Just a few more seconds, hnn and there."

When he said that his cum came flying out everywhere.

"**Well I guess we should do this every morning then? Or just on special mornings?"**

"Maybe on special mornings"

'**Yay! I can't wait to do it again'**

"**And what day is special mornings will it be?"**

'why did I have to say that?'

"Um, how about Fridays?"

"**Then Fridays it is then."** She said smiling

'Oh god.'

"**Hey Naru-kun, guess what I learned while you were sleeping last night?"**

"What did u learn?" naruto asked curiously

"**henge"**

"wow, you learned **henge** " he said sarcastically

"**Not just that"** she says while taking out a seal and hands it to naruto. **"Put it on my back."**

"Ok" when he does that nothing happens "nothing is happening."

"**that seal is making me stay in this form. And also that seal is making it so the Byakugan and the Sharingan can't see through this form and can't see the seal. But only the Rinnegan can through the seal and form. And before you ask, the reason why I am in this form is because I get bored when I'm just in your mindscape so I want to be with you while you're in school."**

"fine but we have to go to the hokage and tell him what's going on because I need to tell someone."

"**Ok naru-kun"**

And with that they got dressed and left for the hokage monument.

-Hokage's pov-

"Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki and some girl are here to see you."

"Ok, send them in."

"Hai."

"yo, jiji-san I have to tell you something. So can you put up some seals to stop prying ears and eyes? And also remove your **ANBU** from the room since you wont need them."

'how does he know I have **ANBU** in my office or about seals? I might need someone to keep an eye on him. But who is this girl that is with him?'

"Ok, **ANBU **dismissed." Said Sarutobi as he puts up silencing seals. "Ok naruto-kun, what did you want to talk about that you needed me to dismiss my **ANBU **and put seals up?"

"Well if I tell u will you promise not to freak out?"

"Fine I promise. Now tell what it is."

"I think she will explain."

"**hello hokage-sama, I am the kyuubi no yoko, but don't worry I am not free. I just had naru-kun make a chi Bunshin so I can come out. But what I have to tell you is that it is not my fault that I attacked your village all those years ago. But I will tell you what really happened.**

-time skip 20 minutes later-

**And then the fourth hokage sealed me into his own son. And then many years later I had met Naru-kun, I had to teach him everything from molding chakra to tree walking, how to throw kunai's, and how to use a sword. And here we are today. And now we are here to ask you right now to know if you can make me into a shinobi so I can be with Naru-kun, and I promise I will not cause any problems or any danger to your village."**

"Well what do you say jiji-san?"

"Well, as long as she keeps her promise and be haves in class iand in the village then she can be a shinobi. The more the merrier."

"Thank you jiji-san"

"No problem Naruto-kun."

With that they signed papers and were on their way to the school.

"Ok. What does your paper say?"

"**it says Kira irashi well that's a nice name".**

Then they walked into the room and then the room became silent.

-Iruka's pov-

'Oh great the demon's here and he's late but who is this cute girl that is with him?'

"well look who finally showed up and is 5 minutes late. And who is this?"

Iruka-sensei hokage wanted me to give you this paper."

He said as he handed him the paper.

'These two kids were with me. The girl will be your new student and naruto-kun was showing her the way. Have a good day"

"well it looks like there is a new student going to in class. Why don't you introduce yourself and what you like to do. Naruto you can go sit down. " Naruto sits next to hinata leaving one seat left.

"**well I am Kira irashi and I don't feel like telling any of you anything about me."**

"Ok then lets get back to reading, Kira do you have your books?"

"**No, that's cool I can just share with Naru-kun until I get them."**

'Why does she want to share with that demon?'

"Ok, ok everyone lets go to page 266."

-Time skip after school-

-Normal pov-

"**Oh my god, these classes are so boring, why did I come here?"**

"because you wanted to spend time with me and be with me. Plus at least you met hinata face to face. Plus don't you want to spend some time with your mate?"

"**where did you know that you are my mate?"**

"In your sleep. Besides I would like to spend some time with you and I don't know give you a surprise."

"**And what is the surprise?"**

"I'm not telling you, you have to wait until we get to my bedroom."

"**Fine."**

**-Warning lemon-**

"once they were in his bedroom they got undressed and un henge so naruto would look more feral and kyuubi looked more like herself, he laid her on top of him. Leaning forward he lightly blew onto her right breast, getting the girl to shoot her head up a bit with a loud moan and then whimper from feeling that breast entering inside his mouth as he roam his tongue over the nipple and the areola around it. He then started chewing on the nipple, as the girl was now chanting.

"Oh god, Naruto…yesss that feels great!" she announced with a loud moan, feeling the boy's tongue wrapping around her nipple along with biting gently on it as he pulled on it, causing the girl to quickly wrap her hands around his head. Trying to keep him in that position as Naruto kept licking, sucking and biting against the right breast for a good two minutes as their entire body was becoming hot and sweaty.

With a loud pop and letting go of the saliva soak breast. Naruto went and did the same with her other breast, getting the girl to go into a frantic chant while pushing her pelvis up against his manhood. As she could feel the appendage react to her and up right up against her tail bone, tempting to jab it right into her. "Oh god Naruto you're amazing!" she shouted as her eyes were almost rolling to the back of her head, as the boy kept sucking and gnawing on her left breast, while his manhood was lightly rubbing against her ass as he could feel her essence falling onto him.

He then flip them over with him on top and her on the bottom, as the girl was thrashing her head left and right at the pleasure she was feeling. She then felt Naruto's lips onto hers as the girl invited his tongue into her mouth as they were wrestling each other for dominance, she then widen her eyes and let out a hoarse growl from feeling his fingers lightly caressing against her womanhood. "OH GOD!"

"I thought you might like that" he said with a fox like grin as Kin, open her eyes half way with her own fox grin. Kyuubi just couldn't believe that a boy, who never learn sex Ed or any type of sex at that matter was a pro at this. She then rested her head to the right, feeling their sweaty body brushing against each other along with her breasts moving up and down with her breathing. Her red fox tail brushing against his orange fox tail, this she will say was haven and wish it will never stop.

Once they were done playing with each other bodies and teasing one another, it was finally time for them to get the night over but not until Kin announcing. "Naruto-kun please, use the rope !" she asked with pleaded eyes as she stared up to the panting boy, whose hair hung down a bit with sweat dripping off from them.

"Eh?" he said with a raised eye brow.

Seeing the blush on the girl's face intensifying and tapping her fingers together that Hinata is known for and was stuttering out. "Well, you see after you used your rope me and Hinata during the preliminaries…I been having these fantasies of where you tied me up with them and savaged me" she quietly said at the end, shifting her red eyes left and right along with seeing the blood dripping down from the boy's nose. "Too much?" she asked innocently while rubbing her legs up and down against each other. She was getting turned on at the idea of being tied down unable to resist the boy who was leaning over her, still staring at her and finally broke out of his dazed as he blinked his eyes and replied back.

She hitched her breath as the rope quickly wrap around her ankles and tying themselves onto the bed legs that were underneath, as she felt the rope was latching onto her and tighten against her ankle. Then they snake themselves up her very skinny stomach as she was hyperventilating from the energy they were giving and pounced at her wrists along with wrapping roughly around them as she was jerk up to the bed bars above her head as she scream in pleasure, from the extra rope wrapping around her perky breasts. "OH, OH, OH!" she chanted as the boy decided enough was enough and enter right into her womanhood after successfully tying her up on the bed, the girl was in pure heaven, being ravished, being limited in her movements. "Oh god, yes fuck me Naruto!" she wailed as the boy piston in and out of her, with their pelvises smacking each other with a loud slapping noises.

She then screamed as she felt the boy latching his teeth onto the neck as he fused his chakra to the girl as there was now a fox marking as the fox was lying straight down her neck as the tails swirled around her neck. After getting done marking her he crawled back up the girl and saw her face in pure bliss.

-**lemon End-**

"Well now that I marked you, you will have to mark me don't think?"

"**Naru-kun, let me catch my breath and then I will mark you as mine."**

"so did you like my surprise?"

"**Oh I love your surprise, when am I going to get another one just like it?"**

" I don't know, but what I do know is your going to get it soon."

"**Yay, ok come here"** they start kissing then she starts kissing him down the neck to his collar bone is, her teeth grows long and she bites him while marking him as hers. **"There I marked you. Now lets go to sleep because we have school tomorrow."**

"Ok love you"

"**Love you too"**

**And done.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

I no own naruto masashi kishimoto does.

**"Kurama / summoning / jutsu's speaking"**

**'Kurama/ summoning jutsu's thinking'**

"Naruto/ other people talking"

'Naruto/ other people thinking'

Female characters that will be in naruto's harem

Hinata

Ino

Sakura

Ten-ten

Tsume

Hanna

Anko

Temari

Tsunade

Karin

Kurenai

Shizune

Yugao

Hoshi Maki (oc)

Tayuya

Fu

Yugito

Fem-kyuubi

**-Time skip to graduation day-**

**-Slight Lemon-**

It is the morning of graduation day and Naruto is waking up to something pleasant.

Naruto looks up and sees Kira aka kyuubi "Hey kira-chan not that I'm complaining but are you going to wake me up this way all the time?"

"**Mmm maybe, what don't you like my blowjobs?" **kyuubi fakes looking hurt.

"n-no I love your blowjobs but maybe you can find another way to wake me up?"

**-Slight lemon end-**

Kira thinks about it and starts having images of her waking him up by riding him then starts blushing.

"**Ok I think I can think of something Naru-kun"**

'Oh boy I wonder what she was thinking.'

"Ok kira-chan lets get up we have to get ready for school".

"**But I don't want to."**

"Come on kira-chan it will be the last day that we will have to go to the shit hole"

"**Fine let's get this over with" **

With that they get their morning routines done and get dressed, eat then leave.

As they walk into the class room he goes to sit with Hinata and they say hello to each other. Naruto leans over and whispers in Hinata's ear and says "hey hina-hime how about after we are out of her want to go on a date?"

"S-Sure Naru-kun i-I would like that." Hinata says while blushing

Iruka walked into the room and started talking. "Ok everyone today we are going to take a test to pass the test and become an official Genin, you must create three perfect, functional clones.

**-Time skip to them having headbands-**

"finally we are Genin and we are out of this shit hole." Naruto leans over to hinata and says "I'll pick you up for our date in an hour ok?"

"o-ok Naru-kun see you later." Everyone says bye to each other and walk their own way. When Naruto and Kira get home he tells her that he is taking hinata out for a date and he has to get ready. When he went to the Hyuuga gates he asked for Hinata. She came walking up to him with her father next to her. "Now Naruto I want my daughter to be home by 8 o'clock, understand?"

"Yes 'sir" , "come on Hinata I have somewhere I want to show you."

"O-ok Naru-kun"

With that they went off on their date. He took her to the hokage monument and on the 4th hokage's head.

"This is where I like to go and think and where I want to be alone, and plus it gives me a great view of konoha"

"Wow it's so beautiful up here."

"Yea but this is only part of the date, next on our agenda is going out to eat. Come on lets go."

**-Hinata's pov-**

'I am finally on a date with my long time crush'

As they keep walking she sees that they are going in the direction of ichiraku's ramen but then they passed it and she looked at naruto with confusion.

"What you think that I would be that cheap to bring you there for our first date? Come on even I know that, that is not an ideal date place." He says chuckling

Then as they're walking she sees that they are walking towards the new restaurant that they just made.

"Um Naru-kun are we going in there to eat?"

"Why yes we are hina-hime"

"Isn't that place a little expensive?"

"I don't know maybe, but I guess we'll have to find out don't we?"

Once they got in there they went up to the desk.

"Reservations for Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki. Please follow me."

"Ok"

Once they got to their table naruto pulled out Hinata's chair and sat down across from her, and they were given their menus. When they ordered they started talking.

"so hinata-chan what do you like to do?"

"well I like to garden, I like cinnamon buns, Kurenai-sensei, my team mates. And I like… you Naru-kun." Hinata said while blushing.

"Oh. I like you too hina-chan."

By then the food already arrived and they started to eat in silence. When they were done eating he asked for the check and when he got it his jaw almost dropped on the table. The check was 1500 yen.

"What's wrong naru-kun?"

"oh nothing hina-hime, ok lets go I still need to bring you to one more place before the date ends."

"ok Naru-kun."

He brings her to his favorite training ground.

"is this a training ground naru-kun?"

"yes but before we go in there I want you to put this blindfold on."

"ok"

"I want you to use your Byakugan and see if you can see through it. Can you see?"

"no I cant."

"I put some seals on it so you cant see through it. Now lets go."

And with that he picked her up and when they got to the middle of the forest he put her down and told her to stand still. Then he put seals around the forest so the animals won't go to them, then he set up a blanket with pillows and candles.

"Ok hina-chan you can take off the blindfold."

When she took it off she was amazed how beautiful everything looked.

"Naru-kun did you just set this or was it already like this when we came here?"

"Now that would have ruined my surprise for you" then he picked her up and set her on the blanket. "Um hina-chan I want to ask you something."

'Is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend ?'

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend"

Then he did something she wasn't expecting, he kissed her. She was in heaven. She moaned into the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and led little kisses down to her neck with her still moaning from the pleasure he was giving her. They both laid down on the blanket and pillows. By the time it was 7:50 she was already asleep, he picked her up and brought her home with her father wait at the door. "excuse me sir but can I bring her to her room?"

"Fine" he said giving him a knowing smile.

"Thanks"

When he got to Hinata's room he laid her down but she wrapped her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go. "Hina-chan I have to leave."

"please don't leave me alone. Can't you stay here or at least stay until I fall asleep?"

"Fine but only until you fall asleep."

With that he laid down next to her and she curled up next to him putting her head on his chest and breathing in his scent. 10 minutes later they both fell asleep.

**-time skip 2 hours later-**

Hiashi, Hinata's father came to Hinata's room to see what they were doing in there since he didn't see naruto leave. He opened the door and saw naruto sleeping on Hinata's bed with hinata curled up next to him.

'hmm I guess she finally found her mate." Then he closed the door and went to bed.

**AND DONE **

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?**

**GOOD?**

**BAD?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
